


Актёры на сцене

by KARREGAN



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Тетрадь смерти
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology, Songfic, Философия, ангст, повествование от первого лица, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Любезность — для Лайта самая привычная роль.Равнодушие — единственный выход для Эла.Именно этим они и похожи. Своими ролями.[ENG]
Kudos: 3





	Актёры на сцене

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7051341)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f7c3df9cfa8080017fd09d6)
> 
> Написано под песню: Oxxxymiron — Переплетено.

Знаете, для меня стало самым обыденным делом менять маски, подстраиваясь под людей. Это получается уже на подсознательном уровне, я просто не замечаю этого. Мне кажется, что всё происходящее — спектакль, в котором я — лишь актёр на сцене. И я могу менять разные роли, вживаясь в них, как будто они всегда были мной.

### Любезность.

Для меня это самая привычная роль. Ты должен быть любезен к людям, которые старше тебя или которые имеют высокий социальный статус. Они могут иметь другое мнение, но ты всё равно будешь соглашаться с каждым их словом. Иначе можешь разрушить все свои связи с треском, с которым бьются дорогие коллекционные вазы. И нажить себе проблем, которых у меня и так предостаточно.

Любезность, как мне кажется, это роль, которая понравится многим зрителям. Точнее, любому. Кому не понравится, когда тебе делают множество приятных для ушей комплиментов, при этом прелестно улыбаются, соглашаясь с каждым твоим словом? Да, это ключ к любой душе. Я уже привык всё время носить с собой этот резной-расписной ключ, используя его к почти каждой повстречавшейся на моём пути душе. Мне особо-то и не надо открывать души всех этих людей, но кто знает, что может случиться в жизни. Этот ключ помогает мне, и это самое главное.

Я ведь не любитель проблем. Даже для меня рассчитывать все шаги наперёд достаточно сложно. Может, я и человек с аналитическим складом ума, может, я и достаточно умный ученик, и даже хороший учитель, который может объяснить заданную тему простыми словами. Может даже я и превосходный убийца, хотя это всего лишь подозрения Эла. Но всё зависит не только от меня. Нет, точно нет. Многое зависит от людей, ситуации, места, да и окружающей атмосферы в целом.

Спросите, зачем мне всё это?

Мне ведь наплевать на чувства людей, на их эмоции. Они лишь средство для достижения цели в моих умелых руках. Да… На самом деле я эгоистичная расчётливая скотина. Это я признаю, но обвинения Рюдзаки беспочвенны. Под моей любезной улыбкой никто никогда не замечает моих истинных чувств. Всем всегда кажется, что меня всё устраивает, но это далеко не так.

Вы не представляете, как это сложно, стискивать зубы до скрежета, потому что мнение собеседника кажется настолько глупым, что хочется кричать до хрипоты. Мне всегда казались эти повседневные, обыденные темы для общения какими-то глупыми. Которые все всегда обсуждают, и никто никогда не говорит о умных или хотя бы значимых и нужных вещах.

Хотя зачем это людям?

У них ведь всё всегда просто до полного абсурда. Именно поэтому у людей так много проблем. Проблем, с которыми они не справляются. Проблем, которые они сами создают, и сами же решают.

Моё время расписано по часам. Именно поэтому я не могу тратить его на ненужные занятия в виде решения проблем. Я вроде бы привык ко всему этому, но иногда так хочется обсудить всё, что осталось невысказанным, с кем-нибудь по душам. Поговорить с родным и близким душой человеком. Но такого ещё не нашлось. Хотя с моей неординарной личностью, возможно, и не найдётся никогда. Я уже давно свыкся с этой мыслью. Да, именно так, свыкся.

Хотя одинокими холодными ночами, когда по стеклу стучит противный и надоедливый, но такой омерзительно родной дождь, я невольно натыкаюсь на не очень позитивные мысли. Хотелось бы просто не обращать внимания на такую плохую и сырую погоду, на эти порывы ветра, которые срывают разноцветные осенние листья с деревьев и уносят куда-то вдаль. В такие моменты хочется быть самим собой. Да, прекрасные мечты. Но мне нельзя погружаться в это сказочное царство, потому что реальность никогда не будет такой. Именно поэтому нельзя забываться. Я знаю, зачем я здесь, знаю, кто я.

Скажете то, что я такой один?

Тот, кто сыграет для личной выгоды любого героя, являясь почти полной противоположностью своей роли? Но на самом деле, такое поведение присуще и Элу. Он всегда меня удивлял. А именно его спокойствие. Да, мы не похожи. _Возможно_ , не похожи, но у нас есть одно феноменальное сходство. Он такой же актёр, как и я. Правда, его ролью является равнодушие.

### Равнодушие.

Он хладнокровный, расчётливый детектив. Хотя, это, наверное, издержки профессии, но вот вам моё личное мнение: ему так проще. Он бы мог надеть маску любезности, но Рюдзаки слишком прямолинейный для этого. Эта черта личности Эла совсем не входит в его роль. Просто с такой особенностью характера равнодушие играть намного легче.

На самом деле, эти две роли довольно распространены в обществе. Нет, я не отрицаю, конечно же, есть и другие, но эти могут скрыть абсолютно все эмоции человека от его собеседника. Хотя, у всех людей по-разному. Это зависит от того, насколько ты хороший актёр. Но меня почему-то удивляет именно Рюдзаки. Даже если привести в пример какого-нибудь другого человека, он идёт с ним вразрез. При ситуации, которая сводит людей с ума, Эл всё равно остаётся невозмутимым, отдает приказы налево-направо, как будто занимается самым обычным делом.

Наша команда, да и все остальные вокруг, считают его превосходной машиной для раскрытия сложнейших дел. Они даже не думают, что их превосходный Эл тоже человек, и ему нужно питаться не только сладостями, которые наделяют его глюкозой для лучшей продуктивности мозга. Да, по нему и не скажешь. Но по Рюдзаки вообще ничего не скажешь. Даже его лицо… Они никогда не вытягивалось ни от удивления, ни от испуга. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Я бы точно заметил. Моя внимательность удивляет многих, с помощью неё я могу подмечать самые тонкие изменения в поведении человека, но в данном случае она ничего мне не даёт.

Именно эти общие черты характеров делает нас непохожими на остальных. Именно этим мы похожи. Ведь хладнокровность это в своём роде расчётливость. Эта черта любой роли, с помощью который ты хочешь скрыть себя или, хотя бы, скрыть нежелание показывать свои эмоции. Именно поэтому я и могу догадываться о его замыслах. Мы похожи…

Мы оба расчётливые актёры на фальшивой сцене под названием «Жизнь».


End file.
